1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative part suitable for an emblem, top mark, decorative molding, or nameplate of a car. More particularly, the invention relates to a decorative part which is improved such that the characters or patterns on an emblem or top mark can be changed as required. An emblem is an object that shows the name of manufacturer, the name of car, the class of car, etc. in a symbolized sign. A top mark is an object bearing the above-mentioned sign which is mounted on the front part of the hood. A molding is a long narrow member used for external decoration of a car. A nameplate is an object which indicates the name of manufacturer in letters. A garnish is a decorative part which covers a certain part or edge of the interior of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical decorative parts used in cars include emblems, top marks, moldings, and nameplates. The main constituent in these decorative parts is the indicator showing characters, patterns, and/or symbols in certain thickness. In the case of conventional decorative parts, it is impossible to change what the indicator shows whenever required.